


Sunday Mornings in Central Park

by All_the_Lovely_Newsies



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Central Park, Fluff, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sunday Walks, Sunday mornings, Turtle facts, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_Lovely_Newsies/pseuds/All_the_Lovely_Newsies
Summary: Sunday mornings were always Crutchie's favorite. With no morning edition to sell he goes with Jack and Davey to Central Park where they meet an unusual friend.





	Sunday Mornings in Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Drabble Prompt #42 :"Stop Being So Cute" 
> 
> This turned into something a bit longer than a drabble but oh well!

Sunday mornings were always Crutchie’s favorite. He got to sleep in a bit since there was no morning edition, Jack was usually finished with his cartoon for the day, and Davey could convince one of the other boys to watch Les for a while. It was one of the only times the three of them could spend time together alone. 

On this particular Sunday, they decide to take a walk through Central Park. Crutchie always adored the park, not only was it a great selling spot, but it had some of the best views in the city. That is, to say, you could hardly see the city at all. If he stood close enough to the trees and looked in the exact right spot, all he could see was blue sky. No buildings, no trolleys, just the sky. 

Before the strike, he used to come with Jack, and they’d spend all morning staring up at the clouds, pretending that they were in Santa Fe. But now, with Jack and Davey by his sides, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. The trio takes turns pointing out clouds and deciding what they look like;  
“It’s a whale.”

“I’d say a tank engine”

“It’s obviously a monkey riding a unicycle!” And they all curl in on themselves with laughter. 

Somehow today feels like there’s nothing left on Crutchie’s shoulders. He’s not cold or hungry or hurt or scared, he’s just happy. 

He watches Jack and Davey as they laugh to themselves, some joke about a cloud resembling an immature object, and he can’t help but smile. He wishes more than anything he could tilt his head and leave soft kiss against Jack’s cheek or wrap his arm around Davey’s head and pull him close. For now, however, he settles for occasionally grazing Jacks hand for longer than he should and picking the pieces of grass out of Davey’s hair. It wasn’t much, but he took what he could. 

Eventually they make their way to the lake, filled with small rowboats and couples admiring the beautiful scene. Crutchie envies the couples, but laughs at the disgusted looks they shoot the boys’ way as Jack sprints past them. 

The water is cooling as Crutchie dips his hand into the lake. Somehow it’s clear enough for him to see the bottom, at least at the shore. A small ripple in the otherwise still water grabs Crutchie’s attention so he gets down on his knees to investigate. 

“Hey guys,” he calls out to the other boys. But they’re preoccupied in their game of ‘Don’t fall in the water’ that Jack’s orchestrating, much to Davey’s dismay. Crutchie focuses back on the water to see a small dark green head poking out. 

“Guys look!” he calls again. 

“What is it?” Jack asks, finally giving up on his game. 

“It’s some sorta tortoise!” Crutchie smiles as the small reptile crawls onto a rock, basking in the early afternoon sun. Davey’s eyes light up. 

"It's actually a turtle. A red eared slider I think."

"Look at him! He's so cute!"

“What, have you never seen a turtle before?” Crutchie looks up at Jack incredulously. “What? They’re weird! They’re slow and deaf and boring!” 

“Turtles ain’t deaf!” Crutchie shoves Jack in the arm. 

“Course they are! They ain’t got no ears!”

“Don’t mean they don’t hear.”

“Yeah, well, ‘ave ya ever seen a turtle come when called? Hmm?” Jack looked down at Crutchie and raised an eyebrow. Crutchie crossed him arms with a huff, opting to continue watching the animal  
instead of answer. 

“Actually,” Davey finally cuts in, “Turtles DO have ears. They’re just internal and have thin flaps that cover ‘em up. They feel vibrations and stuff.” 

Crutchie beams at this new found information. “So they CAN hear us?”

“Well, yeah.” 

Crutchie turns back to the turtle and places a cupped hand near his mouth, “Oh Fred! Come here Fred!” Jack can’t help but let out a small giggle, a sound that Crutchie decides he wants to hear everyday. 

“Fred huh?”

“Yeah, Fred the turtle!” The other two boys laugh in response and join in on calling the reptile. Fred, however, had no interest in the dirty newsboys and remained still on the rock. 

“Crutch, can you just stop being so cute?” Davey asks quietly through his laughter. Heat quickly rises to Crutchie’s cheeks and he turns away from the boy. This was just too perfect. The perfect morning with two perfect boys. Crutchie closes his eyes, taking in the moment. He wants to remember this scene forever. A time where nothing else matters. Nothing could ruin such an amazing moment, nothing except-

“I think it’s about time to go” Davey sighs glancing up at the sun. Crutchie’s smile falters for a second, he’s tempted to argue, but ultimately knows Davey’s right. He also knows that if he asked, Jack would be able to convince Davey to stay a little longer, but Crutchie knows just how anxious Davey gets when they’re running a bit late. And there’s that bakery they like to stop buy sometimes to gawp at the patries. If they stop there they’ll be cutting it close. So, Crutchie nods and stands, sending a quick wave to Fred, before joining the other boys towards the Square. 

“We’ll have to visit Fred next Sunday. He gets lonely, I can tell.”

Jack laughs and ruffles Crutchie’s hair, straying behind his ear a little too long. “Sure Crutch, next Sunday. That sounds great.” 

Crutchie smiles. Yup, Sunday mornings were always the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like to make a request or just chat, hit me up on the Tumblrs @ All-the-lovely-newsies!


End file.
